The Gate of Fairy Tail
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: After the incident on Tenrojima Island, a tragedy happens, something nobody can believe. When they arrive back at Fairy Tail, depressed and beaten, they see no silver lining on any of the clouds. Lucy finds herself as a spirit waiting for her team and her friends to return. She gives the remaining members of Fairy Tail hope. The hope they needed. Idea/plot from allysonntcerawrs.
1. Saying Goodbye

Fairy Tail stood on Tenroujima Island holding hands. None of them knew what was to happen to them none of them dreamed of anything like this happening here and now. This was just going to be another S-Class Exam they all thought. But it turned into something much worse. So much worse.

* * *

Lucy stood there her hands felt clammy as she held onto Gray and Natsu's hand. Was this really happening? Was this really the end all of them? Was the the finally chapter to their story? She looked around. All of her friends were here. Master was here.. Laxus... Fairy Tail...

She felt her eyes tear up. She wanted to do something! She wanted to help! She looked over at Wendy. The young girl had tears in her eyes. Lucy could tell she was trying not to cry. Wendy caught her stair and couldn't hold back. Tears rolled down the small blue haired girls face.

Lucy lowered her head. She had to do something. They were all going to die! She knew that! Wendy knew that! Everyone knew that! Her eyes watered. She blinked the tears away. She need to be strong.

_'Now think Lucy. What can you do?' _She thought. She glanced down at her keys. They were glowing. She let go of Grays hand and touched her keys. She looked at them. An idea popped into her mind when she saw them. It was a crazy one but she had to try. She had to protect her family!

She unhooked Horologium's key. "Open! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" Lucy yelled.

With a puff of smoke the clock appeared. He stood in front of her waiting for her orders. Lucy felt her tears well up again.

"Please," She started her voice cracking. "Take the somewhere safe." Horologium looked like he was about to argue but didn't He started stuffing people into his his body.

She could hear them yelling. Asking why she wasn't coming. She felt tears slip down her face. She was saving them. Lucy watched as Horologium disappeared.

She turned back to the dragon. Acnologia. She heard someone coming closer. She turned her head slightly to see who it was. Was if one of her friends? Did one of them manage to get away from Horologium?

No. It was a small girl. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She smiled at Lucy.

"Hello."

Lucy stared stunned at the girl. Who was she and how did she get here?

"My name is Mavis. The first Master of Fairy Tail," the girl stated. The dragon above them let out a roar. He flew towards them. Mavis lifted her hands and started chanting.

Lucy watched in shock. What was going on. She was startled as she was tossed back. She felt searing pain all over her. Her eyes started to flutter. She looked and saw Mavis chanting. A dome type thing appearing. As the dome appeared the dragon had gotten shocked by it.

Acnologia started to fall into the unforgiving waters. The water started to frizzle as the dragon hit it. Sparks coming from its body. It was dead.

Mavis floated over to Lucy. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl.

"Acnologia got you." Mavis stated. She moved her hand along the large gash that the dragon had made. It looked like Acnologia had hit her with his claw before the shield went up.

"I'm sorry," the green eyed girl whimpered. "Do not fret. You will not die. A Fairy can not die on this island. I'm not sure what will happen but please find your way back to Fairy Tail. We'll be waiting for you."

Lucy was crying. She couldn't and she didn't want to stop the tears. Find her way back to Fairy Tail... She always will. No mater what. Her body started to glow.

Her legs started to disappear. They went leaving only gold crystals. The rest of her body went the same way.

The last words she manged to get out were,

"I'll always find my way home."

* * *

No one understood what was going on. All they knew was that they were shoved into a clock then moved to another part of the island! The watched in shock as a dome appeared.

The Fairy Tail symbol appeared on the dome.

They all fell down and looked around. That's when Natsu noticed something. Lucy wasn't there. He shove his way through everyone looking for the blond haired mage. Where was she?!

Erza caught sight of Natsu looking for something. She grabbed his scarf pulling him over to her. She then glared down at the boy scaring him.

"What are you looking for?" She asked her voice hard. Natsu gulped. "Lucy. She's not here." Natsu mumbled. Erza dropped him and looked around.

Her face masked with worry as she didn't see her Celestial mage friend. "You're right." Erza commented. She walked up to the Master.

"Master I have counted. Everyone but Lucy is here." Erza stated. Makarov looked through his brats and noticed. One thing entered his mind and didn't get out.

"Lucy's still with Acnologia."

* * *

The whole island shook. Everyone fell to the ground most of them hitting there head and passing out and some just plane out passing out. Erza, Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane and Gildarts were still awake.

A girl floated over to them.

"Hello third master."

Makarov gasped at the sight of her. "Mavis!"

Mavis smiled at him. "Yes. You must sleep now. All of you."

None of them said anything. There heads just dropped down as if being put under a spell.

She smiled sadly at them.

"I'll see all of you when you awake."

* * *

Lucy felt as if she was floating in water. She opened her eyes and was meet with a world she had never seen before. Stars and plants floated around her. Blue, yellow, pink, red white so many colors around her. She set up and looked down.

She was sitting on a bed. She looked around and saw Loke, Virgo and all of her spirits.

Suddenly she knew where she was. She was in the spirit world.

Loke ran up and hugged her. He held on to. She felt something wet on her shoulder. Was... Was Loke crying?

She hugged him back the tear from earlier coming back. She let them lose. She didn't make a sound as she hugged him. He pulled back and looked right at her.

"You really are alive." He whispered. No one said anything. She nodded her head. How was she alive?

"But how?" Her voice trembled.

"I can tell you how." A voice boomed above them. They all looked up and saw the Celestial Spirit King. He looked down at them and smiled.

"What Mavis said was true. You could not die on Tenroujima Island. When you were there your body was going to die. As your spirit split apart from you body I brought it here. If I didn't you would have been like Mavis. A spirit that floats among the world. Only people with the Fairy Tail marks can see her. She was killed on the island but her spirit stayed there." The King explained.

So that is how the first Master was still here. She was a spirit. Wait. If Lucy was here did that make her a spirit?

The King could see everything she was thinking on her face. She was like an open book.

"You are a Celestial Spirit. There is something I want to say though. Since I saved you while you were on the Island for Fairies you can only be summoned by them."

Lucy nodded. That's when it hit her. Were her friends still alive. She looked over at the spirit king. He smiled at her and nodded.

"They are alive. Mavis put them under a spell. It wears off in seven years. Right now they are in a dream like state. They will not age or be able to awaken. Now their are still some members of Fairy Tail still left. Do you wish to see them?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes! Please!Wait.. How long has it been in Earthland?"

The King uncrossed his arms. "One year. You have been asleep for four days here. time moves differently here then it does there. I have your key. Do you wish to give it to one of the Fairies? Oh and another thing. You can have up to five owners." He stated.

Lucy nodded. She needed to make sure the rest of Fairy Tail was okay. The spirit king nodded. He turned to Loke.

"Leo?" The lion spirit looked up at him. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Please take my old friend to Earthland and help her." Loke nodded. He grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand. She looked at him a smiled. She still had her friends.

They disappeared in puff of smoke and crystals.

* * *

Warren stood on top of the new guild building calling for Master Makarov. He tried each and every member that went to the Island. No answer. He felt tears blur his vision.

It had been a year. Still no sign of the missing Fairies. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked down the stairs to go back into the guild. The old guild was sold. They had to sell it. They rarely had any missions now. Everything had just gone down hill.

He heard Jet and Droy scream. He ran into the guild and saw someone that made him fill with hope. Hope that The Missing Fairies weren't missing. Hope that everything was going to go back the was it was. Hope that gave everyone still in the guild the will to fight.

Hope that had set everyone free.

Who gave them hope?

Lucy Heartfilia.

She stood there smiling at everyone. She had tears in her eyes. "Guys." She whispered out. Romeo walked over to her with tears falling down his face.

"Is Natsu-san with here?"

Everyone looked at her. A few tears slipped down her face. "Not yet. There was a spell cast. It put everyone to sleep for seven years. The only reason I'm here is because I was dying. I was turned into a spirit by the Celestial king." Lucy said.

Macaco stared at her. "I see." He mumbled. "But you're the only Celestial mage. We can't summon you."

Lucy smiled and held out the key the Celestial King gave her. "This is my key. I can only be summon by a Fairy Tail member. You don't have to be a spirit mage to summon me. I can have up to five owners at once." Lucy stated handing her key to Macaco.

Just as he was about to take it Bisca grabbed it first. "I'll keep it with me Lucy." The green haired woman smiled. Lucy smiled back at her. She was thankful. Although she liked Macaco he was a huge pervert.

Alzack put his arm around Bisca. Wakaba laughed at Macaco as he hit his back. Lucy smiled at all of them. She noticed that they weren't in the guild.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked. Bisca smiled sadly. "We had to sell the guild. This is the new one. Come on. Al and I will show you around."

Lucy noticed the rings on both of their fingers. She giggled as she looked back and forth between the two. They both blushed when they saw she looking at their rings.

* * *

That was two years ago. Lucy had found out she could still summon spirits when she was out. She also was able to use Heavenly Body Magic. She could also cast Urano Metria by herself.

They also found out that she didn't age. She only had one owner and that was Bisca the two girl had bonded over the last two years. Right now Lucy was standing next to Bisca holding Plue as they watched Alzack fight.

Alzack became like an older brother. When Lucy had found out Bisca was pregnant she freaked out. She had shoved Bisca into a chair telling to not get up. She had then done the cooking for a few days after that. That was two mouths ago.

Right now they were in the stands watching fights. They were at the Grand Magic Games. Lucy winced as Alzack was punched in the face. She turned to Bisca. The two girls nodded.

"Al! Summon Lucy!" Bisca yelled as she threw the key to him. He caught it. He turned to Lucy and saw her give the thumbs up. He would sometimes summon Lucy when Bisca wanted to talk to her and she was too tired to summon her.

"Open! Gate of Fairy Tail! Lucy!" the black-haired man yelled. His opponent glared at him. The man was known as Blacksnake. He had black hair and eyes. He hissed at Alzack.

Alzack was better a fighting with his guns not his fists. Lucy appeared next to him and smiled. "You know what to do Lucy," Alzack smiled at her. Lucy nodded her head.

She didn't train for two years for nothing. Lucy put her palms together. She aimed them at Blacksnake.

"Heavenly Blast!" She yelled. Light shot out her palms and at him. He tried to doge but was hit on the shoulder. She unhooked her whip from her belt and snapped it. She went at him with the whip getting him further away from Alzack. Alzack equipped a gun and aimed at Blacksnake.

"What's this?! IS FAIRY TAIL GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLE?" The announcer yelled over the speaker.

Alzack shot Blacksnake in the chest with a beanbag. The beanbag wouldn't kill him just injure him enough so he wouldn't be able to fight.

Blacksnake fell to the ground holding his chest. He tried to sink into the sand but Lucy grabbed his leg with her whip.

"AND FAIRY TAIL GAINS 10 POINTS!"

* * *

"Lulu! Lulu! Play with me!"

Lucy smiled at Asuka she bent down and picked her up. "You need to go to bed Asuka. I'll play with you tomorrow okay?"

A little girl about four years old years old nodded her head. Her purple eyes shining with glee as she ran into her room.

Bisca smiled at Lucy. "It's been seven years. Blue Pegasus left yesterday. How are you feeling? I know it was hard on you."

Lucy smiled at her. She was sad. She hadn't seen them in seven years. Lucy glanced up at the roof and sighed. She missed her team. She missed Natsu and Happy.

She had cried the first few years being here with out them. Loke let her cry on his shoulder. Lucy felt a pull and then Loke was standing there.

Her eyes started to glaze over with tears. She let out a shaky breath. Hugging Loke she felt tears run down her face.

Loke ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. She smiled as she let go of Loke. She was happy that she was going to see her team. Team Natsu...

Loke smiled at her. "I am here for you my Princess!" he declared. Lucy just rolled her eyes at him. She had gotten closer to him over the last few years.

Bisca smiled at the two. She knew Loke loved Lucy. He really did. She also knew that Lucy loved Natsu. Loke knew that too. Loke would do anything for Lucy. Even if that meant to help her get the guy she liked.

Bisca watched as Lucy shoved Loke and Loke laughed at her. They were great friends. She smiled at them. They still acted like teenagers even when they were in their late 20's.

Alzack walked in and laughed at the two of them. He walked over to Bisca and whispered in her ear, "I put Asuka to bed. She said Lucy was going to play with tomorrow."

Bisca smiled at her husband. She clung onto Alzack. Smiling at him she leaned into him. Alzack pulled her closer. Suddenly a loud boom was heard.

People started screaming. Lucy looked up and ran outside with the others. Bombs were being dropped from the sky. People were screaming. Fire burst around buildings. Lucy's eyes widened.

What was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Hello... I am taking over the story from allysonntcerawrs. This is not my idea. I got it from her. Thank you. If you read this story from her you can see I changed things. Um... I'm sorry if you don't like it... Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Hello Mister Red Eyes

Bombs dropped from the plane. A man looked down and smiled at the explosions. Fire licked along the buildings. He jumped out of the plane. He smirked as he felt the wind blow past him. The plane was flying above 10,000 yards. The landing would have killed a human.

Good thing he wasn't one. As he landed with a boom smoke covered his form. He walked out of the smoke with his hands ready to fight. Ears sprout from his head and a tail waved back and forth in annoyance. His hair, ears and tail were a black. His eyes blood-red.

A woman ran past him. He grabbed her skull and smashed it. Blood poured from her head. He looked down at the woman in distaste.

"Worthless human." He muttered. He scanned the area looking for something to play with. He spotted A woman holding a girl. She was clenching onto a man with black hair. Perfect.

* * *

"Al! We need to get to the guild!" Bisca yelled over the screaming. Alzack nodded. Lucy ran up to them holding a bag.

"Al, Bis, I packed some clothes for you and Auska. I'm heading back to the spirit world. I don't want to use up your magic. I'll know if you need me." Lucy stated. Alzack nodded grabbing the bag as Lucy disappeared.

Auska clung onto her mother looking around at everything. Her little eyes widened as she caught sight of a kitty man moving towards them. The half kitty half man was scaring her. She let out a scream as she saw him get closer.

Bisca shoved her daughters head into her chest. She looked around to see what scared her. Once she saw the man she pulled on Alzacks shirt.

"Al? Al, we need to leave! Now!" She said. Her voice laced with panic. Alzack nodded. He took Auska and slung the bag over his shoulder. They took off running towards the guild.

The half man half cat slowly walked after them.

"I love cat and mouse. Such a fun game."

* * *

Hibiki Lates walked calmly through the woods of the jungle that Blue Pegasus was in. They were on the Island of Fairies looking for the missing members of Fairy Tail.

A groan echoed through out the jungle making the search party stop. They turn and found someone they hadn't seen in a very long time.

Makarov Dreyar.

* * *

Bisca swung open the doors of the guild. She looked around and found Reedus panting. She ran up to him and took Auska from Alzack and placed her down next to him.

"Magnolia is under attack." Was all she offered to the confused mage. His eyes grew wide. He grabbed the small girl and ran to the back of the guild. Bending down he searched for a latch. Once he found it he pulled it.

It opened a stair case going down under the guild. He painted a torch and the grabbed it. Holding it he picked up the little girl. "Auska I need you to be very quite okay? I'm going to leave you down here."

The little girls eyes widened. What was going on? Why did she have to stay here? "B-But mamma and daddy are still up there!" She exclaimed. He nodded sadly.

"I know. Did your mother give you a key?" He asked. He glance back as he heard a loud boom. The little girl yelped. She was frightened.

"Y-yes." She mumbled trying not to cry. She opened her right hand. A bronze key set in her palm.

"Do you know how to use it?"

She nodded. Of course she did! Her mother taught her how for when something bad happened. Wait... Was something bad happening?! She was panicking.

"Auska. Calm down. Just stay down here and call on Lucy if you need her okay?" Reedus said calming her slightly. She nodded. She watched him climb back up the latter and close the door.

The room fell dark with the only light coming from an oiled lamp Reedus had turned on moments earlier. She walked over to the desk that the lamp was sitting on. Climbing onto the chair that was there she found papers and ink jars covering the desk.

She picked up a feather and dipped it into on of the ink jars. Pulling it back out she placed the now inked tip of the feather to a piece of paper. She stared to draw the man she had seen earlier.

* * *

Bisca screamed as she watched Max fall to the ground holding his chest. She ran over to him and started applying pressure to the wound. He was shot in his right part of his chest. He was lucky he didn't get shot in his heart.

Alzack shot his gun at a man who had shot Max. The man was someone he had seen earlier that day when he was buying food. The only differents from then and now was not only was he shouting at Fairy Tail but his eyes were blood red.

"Back down!" Alzack yelled to the man. The mans response was shooting at Bisca. Without thinking Alzack shot him. The man fell to the ground dead. His eyes turned from red to brown.

Alzack turned to Bisca to check on her. She was alright. He let out a sigh. Reedus ran up to him.

"She's under ground. She'll be safe for now. We need to find somewhere safe to stay." Reedus announced. Bisca looked up at him sighed.

"I've been thinking about that. We have three injured. We can't go far. We'll have to stay here. Any word from Macao and Romeo?" Bisca asked. Reedus shook his head.

"No. Warren's still calling them. Good news though. He made contact with Master Makarov. They'll be here in a few hours."

Bisca smiled at the thought of Fairy Tail being all together. Her smile vanished when she heard another boom drop. She quickly stood up.

"Reedus apply pressure to the wound. Al, Laki come with me." Bisca commanded. She equipped a gun. Alzack smiled as he watched his wife take charge. Laki ran up next to Bisca and got ready to fight.

Bisca climbed up the stairs leading to the top of the building. She used her sniper and aimed at the people with red eyes. She had found out that the only way keep other people from getting hurt was to kill the people with red eyes.

The red eyed people were being controlled. They didn't have enough time to figure out how to stop it. Right now the only way to save the people of Magnolia was to kill.

She saw a woman with red eyes run over to a child holding a knife. Aiming her gun she shot.

A loud bang echoed through the town.

* * *

Lucy opened her gate with her own magic. This was the first time being able to. She looked around and found Auska drawing at a table. She walked up to the girl.

"Auska? Dear wheres Bis, and Al?" Lucy asked kneeling beside the girl. Auska looked over at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. Reed told me to stay here. Aunt Lucy? Is something bad happening?" The girl asked. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart seeing the girls heartbroken face.

"I don't know. Stay here, okay? I'm going to find out." Lucy commanded. She stood up and patted the girl on her head. Walking up the stairs she opened the door and tried to hid her gasp.

Fire was everywhere. She saw Reedus pulling Max behind the counter of the bar. She closed the door and then ran over to them with her head bent low.

"Reedus! What's happening?!" She hissed out helping him hide Max. She saw Kinana and Wakaba sleeping on the ground with bandages around their heads and torsos.

"Magnolia's getting bombed. We don't know why though. Macao and Romeo are MIA as of right now. Warren also made contact with Master Makarov. He should be here in a few more hours." Reedus informed. Lucy nodded. She grabbed bandages from the ground next to Kinana and started to wrap up Max. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Her team was finally coming home.

The guild doors were swung open. A large gust of wind blew smoke in.

"Where's my little mouse?" A voice rang through the guild.

* * *

Bisca couldn't hold back the tears that flowed down her face. But she didn't stop. No. She wouldn't ask anyone else to do this. She shot three rounds at a man as he tried to kill a woman. Alzack was shooting at another man.

Laki was using her wood make magic to make a wall, trying to keep people out. She felt her magic drain and had to drop the wall She let out puffs of air as she sat down. Her magic was low.

After a minute she stood back up. "Wood Make Wall!" She yelled. She stumbled back and leaned against the wall. She felt dizzy and light headed.

"Laki? Laki?!"

She heard Alzack calling her name but she couldn't answer.

"Laki! Stay with us! Keep control!"

She felt something invading her mind. It was starting to consum her.

"Laki! Please! Fight! Don't give in!"

Fight? Fight what? She was so sleepy. She was to tired to fight.

"LAKI!"

She felt her mind start to shut down. She just wanted to sleep.

"NO! LAKI! PLEASE!"

She slipped into the warm darkness. Her body fell limp. She hit the ground with a light 'thud'.

Bisca stared at the purple haired girls lifeless body. She fell to her knees and crawled over to her.

"No, no. Laki. Laki, please. Please!"

She held the girl close to her. The purple haired girl had always been her friend. She told everything to her. She told her when she fell in love with Alzack. She told her how she first joined Fairy Tail. She told her everything!

Alzack took Bisca's spot and started shooting. He glance back at his wife as she cried. He felt so useless. He couldn't help. He couldn't help her best friend and it was hurting her.

Laki's eyes shot open. Her once brown eyes were red. Blood red.

* * *

Lucy stared at the man. His black hair swayed with the wind. His tail Red eyes shined with glee as his eyes rested upon her.

"I see I have a new mouse."

Lucy stared at him. She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She bit her lip. She had trained. She could handle this. She straightened her posture and looked right at him. She wasn't going to be afraid. She was strong. She was going to be fine.

"If you're a cat then I must be a dog, because I'm going to stop you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello... X3 I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes! ... Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it was to gory! **

**Please check out my other stories if you have time. **

**Alright, Now have a wonderful day or night!**


	3. Urano Metria and Screams

A beam of darkness shot towards Lucy. Her eyes widened. She couldn't dodge it.

The beam was heading right for her. A bright light blinded her and everyone around.

The light slowly faded and there stood Loke holding his stomach.

He was shot.

Lucy ran to him. "Go back to the spirit world! I'll handle this. Thank you." She whispered the last part. Loke nodded. He knew she could handle it. She had just been caught off guard.

Lucy stood back up and glared at the man. He shot Loke. She out her palms together. "Heavenly Blast!" She screamed. Light shot out of her hands and at the man.

He drew back his hands and held up two finger. "Shadow swarm." He whispered. Shadows and Light mixed creating a loud explosion.

Both jumped back avoiding the blast. Lucy glared at him. She held Gemini's key in her hand. She had an idea.

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!"

Under Lucy's feet golden light shined. The two rag dolls appeared hovering next to Lucy. Lucy nodded at them. The two dolls transformed into her. They put their backs together and started chanting.

Gemini knew Lucy didn't really need them but this would ensure that the spell would be strong enough to defeat the man.

"Survey the heavens!"

Lucy and Gemini chanted. The man glared at them and raised his fingers. "Shadows depth." He whispered. Shadows shot from his hands and then disappeared as the light from Lucy and Gemini shined brightly.

"Open the Heavens!"

He tried to keep from gasping at his failed attack. He then narrowed his red eyes. His black cat tail swishing back and forth in annoyance and slightly fear.

"All the stars, Far and wide!"

The girls continued. He lifted up his fingers again. "Shadows night." He said. The light from Lucy and Gemini started to dim. He smirked as the room was becoming black. But before he could say anything the light that was almost gone came back in the form of bright blue and white.

"Show me thy appearance!"

They were in a different world from what he could tell. Balls of light different colors flew around him. Where they light or planets? He wondered briefly. He quickly turned to the girl. She and the spirit were still chanting.

"With such shine! O Tetrabiblos!"

He glared at them once more. "Fine. Let's play. Shadows solders!" He yelled only to find out he couldn't use his shadow magic. He glanced at the girl. Was she really doing this? Was this really happening?

"I am the ruler of the stars!"

He fell to his knees in fear. His boss didn't tell him members of this guild were this strong. His job was simple. Find a key, bring it back and kill whoever got in his way.

"Aspect become complete!"

From research all the powerful members of this guild were dead. They had been dead for the past seven years. So how could she have slipped under their radar?

"Open thy malevolent gate!"

Lucy felt the power in her well up. SHe felt the burning of it in her heart ready to burst. She felt that she finally could do something for this guild. She could finally pay them back for helping her.

"O 88 stars of the heaven!"

She didn't need Jellal to teach her Heavenly Magic. Or Bisca and Al to help her learn more about her magic. Or the Celestial king to teach her. She could do this. She could.

"Shine!"

Her eyes flew open. Magic circles appeared in her eyes. A golden star shined in her eyes. Gemini held onto Lucy's hands connecting their magic. The power burst back and forth between Lucy and Gemini as the magic built up.

"URANO METRIA!"

The light burst out the two chanters. Balls of light shot towards the fallen man. He was thrown back and pressed up against something. What ever it was it dug into the skin of his back. He let out a scream as pain filled his body.

Lucy fell to the ground. One hand holding herself up the other pressed to her chest. She had used up to much magic. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Gemini smiled at their friend. She would be okay. They knew that. They disappeared going back to the spirit world.

The man Lucy was fighting was passed out. She looked over at him and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Suddenly a scream invaded her ears. Her eyes widened. She knew that scream. It was from Bisca. She looked back at Reedus to see if he heard it as well. At the slightly nod he gave she knew she wasn't hearing things.

Standing up she struggled to stand up. She felt like her heart was on the verge of giving up. She pushed herself up. Staggering as she stood she took a few steps in the direction of the stairs.

Reedus watched her. He knew he should do something. But he also knew that he needed to stay with the injured.

* * *

Laki's head was hanging to the left as her now red eyes followed the movement of Alzack as he bent down and grabbed his wife.

Bisca was holding her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. '_Why?_' She had to wondered. '_Why now?_'

Laki stood up with her head still hanging to the side. An evil smile spread across her face. She looked down at Bisca and Alzack as he tried to protect his wife.

"Hello Key Holders."

The voice that came out of the purple haired girls mouth was not hers. No. It was deeper and darker. It shook both man and wife to their core.

Laki bent her top half of her body down. Her hands and head dangled with the movement. She looked them right in the eyes.

"Aren't you going to say 'Hello'?"

Bisca shook as she looked at her friend. What was happening? Laki grabbed Alzack with strength she never had. She held him up in the air by his throat.

Bisca let out a scream as she reached out for her husband. Laki stood there holding him. She smirked as he grasped for her hands trying to pry her off.

Suddenly Laki was punched away from Alzack making her let go. Alzack fell to the floor gasping for air. Bisca crawled over to him and clung onto him as she sobbed.

A large shadow loomed over them and started to shrink. Biscas eyes widened as she realised how it was.

"Master Makarov!" She sobbed out. Alzack looked up as he saw Makarov jump up and land on a wall next to them. Erza then appeared and quickly grabbed hold of Laki.

She held Laki from behind. The other girl was trying to break free. The next to show up was Lucy. She collapsed at the top of the stairs and watched with tears streaming down her face as more members of Fairy Tail showed up.

Erza turned around and almost let go of Laki as she saw Lucy on the ground sobbing. Erza couldn't stop the smile that made it's way across her face. Her friend was indeed alive. And it looked like she hadn't aged as well.

The next to show up was Gray who was almost naked. All he had left was his shirt and boxers. But the minute he landed on the balcony his shirt was gone. And not a second later did he hear the sounds of Lucy's sobs. He quickly turned and looked at the fallen girl. Just as he was about to bend down and ask her what was wrong a smile broke out on her face.

"Gray your clothes." She whispered out. Her voice was hoarse from all the sobbing. She was happy to be able to say even that one line. Because he was the only person who would strip. He looked down and shouted, "Oi! When did this happen?!"

A minute late her eyes were on the one person she couldn't take her eyes off. She struggled to breath as she saw him. Natsu. He stood there smiling at her.

But sadly the encounter only lasted but for a few seconds. Because after the fifth second past Lucy's body started to disappear. Her legs went first and then her torso.

Erza had to remind herself not to let go of Laki and not to run over to Lucy. Gray and Natsu had no such thing to worry about. They ran over to her with wide eyes.

What was happening to her?!

Lucy smiled sadly at them. She wanted to spend more time with them. She knew though that she would see them again soon. Natsu grabbed her hand and Gray bent down next to her.

"Lucy! What's happening?!" Gray asked panicked. Natsu was too panicked to ask anything. He just kept waving his arms around yelling at someone to do something.

"Nothing. Bisca or Al will tell you everything. I have to go." Lucy stated. She felt her heart give a painful squeeze.

Lucy then disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Erm... Hello...I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think please!**

**Also would you mind checking out some of my other stories?**

**I think I forgot this in the first two chapters... Anyway here it is.**

**Discalmer: I do NOT own the wonderful anime and manga that is Fairy Tail. **

**Alright now, have a wonderful day or night!**


	4. Now We Have Mister Green Eyes?

A loud boom echoed through Fairy Tail's ears. Makarov turned around and was face to face with a man with green eyes. The man was tall and lean. He had yellow hair that hanged in his face. His bright green eyes shook the members to their core.

He jumped over Makarov and landed in the middle of the members of Fairy Tail.

"I see you have one of my toys." He walked up to the purple haired girl Erza was holding. Gray and Natsu jumped over to them and blocked him from getting close to the two girls.

He stared down the two boys. Lifting up his left hand he shot a beam of purple at them. Gray was the first up. "Ice Make Shield!"

A crystal blue shell of ice appeared in front of the four of them. Natsu Lit his hands on fire ready to fight the man when the magic stopped.

* * *

Asuka looked up at the sealing. She had heard her mother's cries and didn't know what to do. Lucy told her to stay here but she wanted to go see what was wrong with her mother. Looking back at the staircase that lead up to the floor of the guild she willed herself to stay here.

Staying there Asuka looked back down at her drawings. She picked up her feather again and got a new sheet of paper. She started drawing her family this time.

First her mother. Then papa. Then Lucy and finally her right in the middle holding her mother and fathers hands. They were standing on a hill with the sun in the background.

She would show it to her mother when she came back.

* * *

Lucy appeared in the spirit world. Her body was hurting. Her magic was drained and she couldn't move.

She was laying on the bed she had woken up on seven years ago. It was still as soft as ever. Loke was laying next to her in a bed wrapped up in bandages.

She was too weak to get up and go over to him. She tried to sit up but her body was screaming in pain. Virgo helped her sit up. She then went over to Loke and helped him sit up as well.

With the help of Capricorn Virgo pushed their beds next to each other.

* * *

Gray held up his hands holding the shield in place. Natsu was standing behind the shield. He bent down getting ready to jump over the shell.

Jumping over the shield he landed with a 'thump'. Fire licked around his palms begging to be unleashed.

Mister Green eyes held up his hands and screamed, "Purple Furry!"

Natsu bent back and held his hands to his mouth. "Fire Dragons Roar!" The pinkette screamed.

Magic collided making a huge explosion.

Dust and smoke surrounded all of them. Makarov glared at the shadow of the man. He would pay dearly for messing with his brats.

Beeping made the old man look down. A lacrama was shining. He took it out and answered it.

The face of Master Bob of Blue Pegasus appeared. "Makarov! I know you just returned but we Blue Pegasus needs Fairy Tails help. We are under attack."

The master manage to get out before the lacrama cut off. Not a second later the thing rang again. Hoping it was Bob Makarov answered it.

Only this time it was someone else. "This is Lamia Scale. I hate to ask for help but we are calling all guilds. We need to meet up. Find a safe place. From what I gathered all guilds are under attack." Ooba yelled. The lacrama then shut off.

Makarov couldn't believe what was going on. So it was not just them.

All of Fiore was under attack.

* * *

Fire licked around buildings. Stores fell to the ground burning. Women and men were trying to escape the fire-y hell.

We follow a woman running thru the town holding a baby wrapped in blankets with one hand and the other latched onto the hand of a small child.

The woman pushed thru with her shoulders pulling the small child with her. Someone shoved her making her fall down. The small child bent down next to her.

"Mamma? Are you okay?" The child asked. The child was a young girl with plain brown hair and bright green eyes. She stared down worriedly at the woman.

The woman nodded. "Yes dear. Take Conner and run. Follow the people. Stay with the crowd. Okay?" The girl picked up the bundle and nodded to her mother. She had always told her that this would happen. That when the time came she would have to leave.

The girl ran off into the mess of people. The woman cried as she watched her daughter run away.

Something dropped from the sky and landed next to her. She turned around and found herself face to face with a man. He bent down and picked her up by her hair.

"Kill them... Kill humans..." The man mumbled. His eyes red. He then slammed her down into the ground and crushed her skull under his foot.

"Kill humans..."

"Kill humans..."

The man walked out into the crowd. More people fell from the sky landing and killing.

* * *

A man set back in his chair as he watched on a lacrama as his soldiers fought. Once her had the key of Fairy Tail he would be able to take what he need. He would be able to fully rid the world of the pesky humans.

He watched as one of his commanders started using his mind control. It was a great power to have. The only downfall was that it only worked on weak minded people or if someone was to weak to fight it.

Tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he waited for his soldiers to return with the key. He had wait seven years. After finally building up a whole army he was ready.

* * *

Lucy bent over her bed and hugged Loke. She was happy he wasn't badly injured. Loke held her close. They just hugged.

After a moment the blonds mind started to think back at what was happening.

Fairy Tail was under attack... No one knew why...

She pulled back and looked at Loke. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Loke... Fairy Tail is under attack...And I don't know why..." She whispered.

'Lucy? This is Makarov. Bisca tells me you can hear me. I want to tell you to get better. Also Natsu and Gray are fighting a man. As soon as you are well enough to fight I need you to tell me. I believe this country is going into a war.'

Lucy stopped breathing. Her eyes widened. She couldn't move. Fiore? All of Fiore?! Not just Magnolia was being attacked?! She looked right at Loke. Her eyes shined with fear and dread.

"This is the beginning of a war." She whispered.

* * *

Asuka smiled as she finished her drawing. Her whole family. She looked down at her Aunt Lucy's key. It was glowing a light silver. She picked it up and held it to her chest.

She heard two voices talking. One was Lucy and the other was some man. She heard something about Fiore going into a war.

War? What was going on? The girl jumped off her chair and ran over to the stairs. Climbing up them she opened the door to the upper floor. She looked around and gasped.

The guild was nothing but fire and wood. Tears welled up in her little eyes. She heard coughing and looked to see the weirdo Max bandged. She ran over to him.

"Mr. Weirdo? Are you okay?" She had always called him that ever since the time she caught him cuddling a broom. The short haired man nodded.

"I'm fine Asuka. You need to go back underground okay? Go back and be a good girl." He coughed out. Asuka looked weary at first then nodded. She handed him the key.

"Give this to mamma please." The girl commanded before running back underground. She climbed back down the stairs. Walking back over to the desk she took out the feather again.

She knew how to write thanks to Aunt Lucy. Lucy had made sure she could write. Although her hand writing was still not great and she couldn't spell many big words.

She picked up a clean piece of paper and started writing.

'Dear whomever reads this,

Hi. I'm Asuka. Mommy always tells me to write things down if I don't know what to do. I guess I don't know what to do. Mommy and Daddy are up at the top fighting. Aunt Lucy told me to stay down here. So did Weirdo Max. Why do I have to stay down here?

I saw this scary half kitty half man. Kinda like uncle Loke. But Loke is nice.

I'm really scared right now. I just want to be with my mommy and daddy. I heard that Fiore is in a war... Mommy told me once that a war was a very bad thing. She said it happened when people started fighting.

So I guess people are fighting. But why? I don't unde-'

The door to the basement flew open and the air picked up. Asuka turned around and found herself facing that scary kitty man again. She dropped the feather she was writing with and screamed.

* * *

**A/N:... Hello... I'm sorry this is late! Sorry for any mistakes...**

**I hope you like this chapter... The next update will be Friday. And if you read any of my other stories I'm going to change their update to Friday as well.**

**Thank you for taking part of your time to read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I'm sorry if it seems jumpy this chapter. It'll be better next chapter. **

**Alright now, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	5. What path do you chose?

No one could tell him that what he had done was wrong. No one.

Reedus stood behind half man half cat with his stomach smoking. He looked like the mans shadow.

Asuka looked up from her place on the ground with tears in her eyes.

No one could tell him that shooting that man in the stomach to save a little girl's life was the wrong thing to do. No one.

* * *

Lucy held her breath as she looked up at the dark blue sky of the Celestial world. She felt like sobbing. Everything she had know for the past eight years was being destroyed. And not by Natsu.

Loke held her to his chest. He just held onto her as he felt her breathing go back to normal.

"Lucy. You can go back now. Have Master summon you." Loke suggested pulling her away from him. His heart started to beat faster as he looked at her. She was so gorgeous. Everything about her just had him falling deeper and deeper in love.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers. Feeling her breath fan his face he smiled. She may not love him the same way he loved her but it didn't matter. All he wanted was her happiness. But that didn't mean he didn't love theses moments.

Lucy relaxed in his arms. She felt safe. She felt loved. But she knew she would never return his feelings. She knew that. And she hated the fact that she couldn't.

Lucy pulled away and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Erza glared at the man who was fighting Natsu and Gray. She used one of her hands and grabbed Gray.

"Hold Laki. I'll take care of this." And with that she shoved Laki into Gray.

She equiped into her Heaven Wheels Armor. Standing there she pushed Natsu into the ground to insure he dodged.

"Dance my blades!" The redhead woman yelled. Swords when flying at the green eyed man. He held up his hands.

"Purple Shield!" He chanted. A purple type half dome appeared in front of him. Thinking that that would stop her sword he smirked.

Erza simply smiled at the soon to be chopped liver man. The swords sliced right through the shield heading straight for him.

One hit the right of his arm sending him flying back. The next hit his left and then one on each of his legs. They only left little scrapes but they did pin him to the side of a building. Erza then summoned on in her hand. She then equipped on Black Wing Armor.

Flying over to the now scared man she held the sword to his throat. "Why are you attacking Fairy Tail?"

The man shook slightly at the closeness of the tip of the blade to his neck. "My boss just wants me to get the Fairies Key." He stuttered out. Everything about this woman was terrifying.

"I see." She then used her free hand and punched him out. She pushed herself with her feet back into the air towards Makarov.

"They are here to obtain Fairy Tails key." The scarlet haired woman informed. Makarov nodded. Turning to Bisca he smiled.

"Bisca where is Lucy's key?" The green haired woman stood up along with her husband. "With our daughter. She's in the basement. Come with us. Wendy some of the members are injured. Will you help them?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "Of course Bisca-san!"

* * *

Asuka ran over to Reedus and cried. She was so scared. He lifted her up and held on to her as he walked back up the stairs. She clung onto him. She wanted to be with her mother and father.

"It's okay Asuka. Everythings okay. Calm down sweetie."

The small girl just clung onto him. Going up the stairs he was met with very worried faces. Bisca ran over to him and grabbed her daughter. She looked at Reedus with worry on her face.

"What happened?" Makarov asked as he looked at the crying girl. Reedus sighed.

"The man Lucy fought earlier found her. I managed to get there in time and shot him with a connon." He was met with silence. Alzack walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

Reedus hugged him back. "You're welcome."

Asuka clung onto her mother. She was scared. She knew she didn't have to be anymore now that her mother and father were here. She slowly stopped crying. Looking up at her mother she smiled slight. She then looked down at the small man she hadn't met yet. She saw a lot of new people.

"Mama? Who are these people?" Bisca smiled at her daughter. "Friends and family. This man is Master Makarov." She set down her daughter on the floor in front of Makarov.

Asuka smiled at him. "Baka!" then she proceed to poke him. Bicsa laughed as her played with master. Erza smiled at the young girl foundly. She was adorable! Bending down she held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Erza Scarlet." The little girl looked up at her and smiled. But something made her stop. Why was she holding Laki like a bag of potatoes?

"Why are you holding Laki?"

* * *

After changing her worn out clothes Lucy stood in the middle of the 12 zodiac keys. She had managed to obtain the others during her wait for Fairy Tail to return.

She stood in the circle and smiled. She was going to try and open her gate again. She only been able to do it once before so she wanted to do it again.

Closing her eyes she imagined a metal gate in front of her. Walking up to it she pushed it. When it didn't move she pushed out her magic and pushed it again. Still nothing. Pushing with all of her strength the gate finally opened.

Lucy appeared next to Master Makarov her body glowing lightly. She smiled as she saw Asuka play with the hem of Erzas' pants. The next thing she knew Natsu and Gray had her. Natsu on one side and Gray on the other.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Lucy nodded at Gray. He was like a big brother she never had. She was so happy to have all of her family back. Natsu then slung her over his shoulder.

Lucy's eyes widened. She kicked and screamed for him to put her down.

"NATSU!"

* * *

A woman smiled below her as she watched people run around like little ants. "Tsk. Fools." She whispered out as she watched them fight one another. Turn to look somewhere else something caught her eyes.

It was a man running away from one of her soldiers. Although this was normal what he was doing while running was not. It looked like her was freezing the ground.

Standing up she watched as the man defeated the soldier. His white hair shining in the light provided by the fire. A girl met up with him and ran along side him. They ran towards the building marked Fairy Tail. SHe growled as she watched them enter.

One of her comrades wasn't doing their job. She lifted her right wrist to her arm and started to speak. "Sir. We have a problem. Someone isn't doing their job."

A small watch on her wrist blinked and then a voice could be heard. "I see. I'll send Jackal on it." She shivered in fear. Jackal was a demon from Zerefs' book. He was the only demon they had on this team and for that she was glad. Just him there was enough.

She watched as a woman was killed. Tears slipped down the dying womans face. Smiling she set back down.

"Tears are nothing but a small drop in the ocean of despair,

Love is nothing but a fable for young children in need of hope,

Hope is something one needs when they are weak,

The only true thing one needs is to be able to see,

See what they can choices,

Do they wish to live in light but forever be under a curse?

Or do they wish to live in darkness and live freely in the dark?

One is where you are trapped and the other is where you are free,

So I ask you dear reader,

If you could choose to be free of your shadow,

Would you?"

The woman hummed. She had already chosen her path. She had chosen to be free. To live without a shadow that would follow her around. And with that choice she sealed hers and many others fates.

You can not live in darkness and you can not live in light. You must be able to balance them. That is why you have a shadow. Whether it is to protect you, Like Reedus did for Asuka. Or whether it is to destroy you, Like this woman is doing to these people.

One who lives will always have a shadow no matter what path you chose. The darkness only hides it and the light allows you to live with it. The light allows you to see all that is wrong and right with the world.

And with Fairy Tail living with their shadows and the enemies refusing to acknowledge theirs the war will finally start.

Now this story can really start. With the help of other we will see a war that will go down in history.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter might not be solely focused on Fairy Tail. I need to add other guilds to make this story work so please don't hate me next chapter. **

**With that done the first five chapter were kind of like a really long intro. Heheh. I hope I got the ending of the chapter alright.**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**

**As always, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	6. Part One: It's time!

It was the day that was forever lost. It was the day that millions had died. It was the day that marked the first day of war. And why? No one knows.

* * *

A loud boom echoed throughout the land. Mages were breathing heavily as they tried to fight back the possessed people. They didn't want to kill them but with what was happening they were forced to to protect the people of their towns. A man with snow white hair stood in front of a small girl.

His hair shined in the light of the fire. He put his hands together and yelled, "ICE MAKE DRAGON!" The young girl smiled as she watched the ice dragon roar. The man turned to her and nodded his head. "Fight Chelia!"

The girl nodded. She glared at the enemies. "Sky God's Bellow!" Dark purple and dark blue type air shot towards the possessed people. she continued attacking.

A woman ran up to them. "Lyon! Chelia! Ooba told me to tell you to go to Fairy Tail. Once you two get their contact us. Hurry!" She then made dolls out of the ground. The two nodded and ran off. Sherry smiled sadly as she watched them leave.

She then turned to Ooba who appeared behind her. "Ooba-san? Who do we send next?" The old woman let out a sigh. This was too much for her. She looked up at the young woman.

"You, Toby, Yuka and Jura are heading out to Blue Pegasus. From there you will talk to Bob. He will then disband all of his guild to somewhere else. This will continue until I have contacted all of the masters. Only you and Jura know this so keep quite about it you hear?" Sherry nodded. Jura appeared next to Ooba.

"We're ready." And with that the last members of Lamia Scale disbanded. Ooba watched as the last four left. Tears spilled down her wrinkled face. She then turned and walked back into the guild. Going up to the office she turned on a lacarma.

"The is Ooba Babsaama I am calling all the Master of Allied Guilds of Lamia Scale. I have sent my members to Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. It is time to unleash the weapon we all hide. This is the war the seer predicted. I repeat. It is time to unleash the weapon we all hide."

And with that the lacrama flickered off. Ooba walked out of the office and down into the basement of the guild. She was ready. She had been ready for a long time. With each step she took she was coming closer to her weapon. With each step she took she was sealing her fate.

As she reached the bottom of the steps she let out a breath of air. This was it. She had disbanded her guild and she had accepted her fate. With her magic she pushed a door open. The black door open to reveal a bright shining light. ANd with the light came shadows and darkness.

The light blinded and took the life of Ooba Babasaama. The light shined on everything. It went past her body and up the stairs. Shining so brightly. It slowly turned green. The color of Ooba's guild mark. As it reached out it covered the whole guild. Every person it touched the magic was drained out of he or she.

As the light collected magic it spread further and further throughout the town. Taking magic from each person. It spread like fire. Soon everything was turned to ice. The fire that once burned was now frozen. The people of the town were fine. They were alive. But the magic and building were turn to ice.

And with that the town was plunged into winter.

* * *

Sherry turned and looked back. She watched as the green light touched hovered over the town they come from like and cloud. Jura sighed out. He knew what was happening.

"Let's go." He commanded. Turning her walked off. The others followed closely behind. Sherry glanced back one more time before she ran to keep up. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Hibiki watched as the members of Lamia Scale appeared. He greeted them with a smile. Ren quickly greeted Sherry. She smiled slightly at him before asking for the master. Eve showed them to the office where they were greet by a very serious Bob. He called the attention of the members.

"You will all be split into groups." And with that all of Blue Pegasus was split up. Members going to different guilds. The Trimens were paired with the members of Lamia Scale and they were sent to Quatro Cerberus.

Once all of the members left Master Bob hurriedly called the master of the other guilds. "The seer has been proven right. We must all release the weapon we hide. This goes to all Allied Guilds of Blue Pegasus." He then clicked the lacrama off.

He too went down into the basement of the guild. But in stead of opening a door he opened a small box. In the box was a crystal in the shape of the logo of Blue Pegasus. He threw it on the ground and shattered it. He bent over in pain as the broken shards released a blue smoke. The smoke drained him of his magic and killed him. It then spread across the town. Everything it touched was drained of magic.

It masked the fires. Like what happen with Lamia Scale it didn't harm the people. Only put them to sleep. Covering the town it shower it in rain. Water drops spilled out of the blue cloud like tear drops from a saddened child. The town was soon covered in a storm. A storm that wouldn't let up with time.

* * *

As the members of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus made it to Quatro Cerberus they talked about what was happening. On their way they had to fight. It seemed all of Fiore really was under attack.

Once they made it there they were greeted by the well know S-class wizard Bacchus. He then told them that he was told to wait here for them. Once again they were sent off to another destination. This time it was Fairy Tail.

Goldmine watched as the last member of his guild left. He turned and watched as his lacrama ringed. Answering it he was greeted by the face of long time friend Makarov. "What is it old man?" He asked.

"Is it true?" Goldmine sighed. He had hoped it was going to be a happy conversation. "Yeah. It's true. Ooba and Bob have done their part. I sent one of my members to your guild. Have you finished your part?"

Makarov nodded. "Yeah. All I have to do is wait for the rest of the members of all of the guilds to get here." Goldmine teared up as he nodded. He knew it was his time. "Yeah. I'll miss you old friend." Makarov smiled sadly at his friend. "Same here..."

And without saying good bye Goldmine ended the call. He then walked down into his guilds basement. Opening a small door he looked in the small room. The only thing in there was a small box on the floor.

Walking over to it he opened it. Seeing a statue of the logo of the guild he walked back out and into the streets of the people fighting. He held it over his head then smashed it.

The shards of the statue turned into liquid gold. The gold melted into the ground and spread across the town. It turned building into gold. The fire died out from not having anything to burn or hold on to.

The only thing not turned unto gold were the people. Goldmine's magic leaked from him and soon he died from the loss of magic. The magic from everyone in the town leaked into the gold ground. People were left unharmed but ones with magic died from the loss of it.

Everything in town was soon turned to gold.

* * *

**A/N: I said last chapter that this chapter would be manly focused on other guilds. And now you see why. This is part one of Gate of Fairy Tail. I hope you like this! Please tell me what you think. This chapter is out early. Oh, well. I can't keep it here until Friday. So here you go! I'm sorry it's a little shorter than the last chapters. **

**Please check out some of my other stories. Thank you.**

**As always, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	7. Fairy Tail Will Be Waiting

_The light of one is the darkness of another._

* * *

Members of Guilds were all coming together. With all of Fiore under attack everyone was joining forces to defeat the enemy.

Sherry Blendy fought with all her might. She watched as Yuka fell. She quickly covered him while he got back up. They were on their way to Fairy Tail and they ran into some of the enemies. Sherry screamed as she felt someone pull her hair. She blushed as Ren helped her. She couldn't believe she was going to marry him.

That was when she was brought back down to Earthland. _If_ she married him. It would only happen if both of them made it through what the masters have been call war. Sherry quickly started fighting.

Hibiki hated to harm people who were being controlled. It just felt wrong. They didn't know what was happening. It wasn't their fault. But there was no other way. It was a game of kill or be killed. And so he fought.

Eve made it snow. It was like a blizzard where they all were. Sherry shivered and Ren gave her his coat while looking away blushing. She took it and blushed as she put it on.

Rolling his eyes Jura started moving ahead. He was the leader of this group. It had been unofficially announced at the start of their journey.

He lead their way knowing when to go and when to stop. A normal two day trip turned into a three day trip thanks to the controlled people. They all moved forward. All of them just trying to make it to Fairy Tail.

Everything they knew was falling apart right in front of them. None of them knowing why their master sent them there but trusting them with their life.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia smiled as she looked at everyone once more. Natsu had finally put her down after Erza threatened his manhood. If Lucy remembers correctly Erza had said, "I will make it to where you will never be able to have children. And if you ever do it will be because you adopted."

Lucy shivered at the memory. She had almost forgot how scary Erza could be. She spun around and fasted the guild doors as they swung open. Lyon and Chelia walked in. Lucy watched as Chelia smiled and waved at Asuka. The young Connell had meet the bubbly pink haired girl once and loved her.

Asuka ran up to Chelia and smiled. "'Ello!" The young girl giggled. Lucy smiled as she watched Chelia pink her up and start to play with her. Wendy was soon pushed over to the girls.

Lyon walked up to the other members and smirked as he saw Gray. "Still can't keep your clothes on I see." Gray glared as him then looked down to see he was only in his boxers. "When did this happen?!"

Makarov walked up to the pair and told Gray to put some clothes on. He then turned to Lyon. "Did Ooba send you?"

Lyon looked down at the small man and nodded. Makarov frowned. This was not good. He had just finished his call with Goldmine. Lyon then pulled out a Lacrama and called Sherry.

It rang until a blurry image of Sherry appeared. "Lyon? Chelia?" Makarov grabbed the lacarma.

"Sherry this is Makarov. Lyon and Chelia have made it here safely. Are you and others headed this way?"

Sherry nodded. "Yes. All members are gathering. We are heading there."

Makarov frowned. He knew what he had to do. He smiled slightly as he looked at the pink haired girl. "Fairy Tail is waiting."

* * *

Sherry sighed as she hung up her call with Makarov. What was going on? Why was everyone going to Fairy Tail? As her group traveled they ran into trouble.

Jura defeated the controlled and they were moving again. Jura kept moving. He knew what was going on. It was awful. He also knew it was the only way.

As they went the group got bigger as more people from guilds appeared. They were all heading towards Fairy Tail. The first group to join was some of the girls from Mermaid Heel.

All of the guilds were coming together for the war.

* * *

No one was going to live. Every human was going to be slaughtered. The humans didn't need to live. A man walked down a hallway. His black cloak was dragging as he went.

Everything around him was surrounded in black. It looked like the shadows were alive. They danced at his side. He would rule this world once more. But first he had a small thing to do.

He walked into a room and saw a man sitting on a throne. He was drinking wine and looked like he ruled the world. How pathetic. Walking up to the man sitting he killed him.

With one swift motion a sword slashed the sitting mans throat. Red eyes with a black ring in the middle shined as they watched as the now dead man fell forward dead.

He moved the man so he could sit on the throne. A smirk made it's way across his face. He flicked his hand and a few seconds later one of his demons intered.

"Yes Mard Geer?"

"Tell the others we'll make this our base for now."

* * *

The moment Lyon laid eyes on Juvia he proclaimed his love for her. Which oddly enough caused Gray to practically yell '_back off_'. Lucy watched amused as she watched Juvia look back and forth between Gray and Lyon.

A blush bright across her face as she proclaimed her love for only Gray. "Juvia only loves Gray-sama!"

Makarov moved away from the teens and injured. He approached Wakaba. "How far away are we from the guild?" He asked the smoking man. Wakaba huffed out a puff of smoke and sighed.

"This is the guild. We had to sell the old one. But it's about a half an hour walk." Makarov nodded and looked back at the talking mages.

He watched as his brats talked and fought with each other. He smiled slightly. Moving towards them he prepared himself for what he was going to say.

"I need all of your attention." He announced. The members all looked at him. He jumped on a table and cleared his throat.

"We will be heading to the old guild. Once we get there I'm going to split you into groups. Members of other guilds are coming here. I need two people to stay here to tell them to go to the old guild." Makarov started.

Juvia raised her hand. "Juvia will stay here." Makarov nodded and looked over to Cana. Cana knew what he wanted. She handed Juvia a card with her face on it.

"I'll stay with her." Cana handed Gray a card. Lyon pushed Gray away from Juvia and picked her up in his arms. "I will stay as well to keep Juvia-sama safe from Gray's wicked mind." Cana rolled her eyes and handed Lyon a card.

"Alright. Now the rest of you come with me. Erza and Gildarts I need you to carry the injured. The rest of you get ready to fight." Makarov announced. The guild nodded.

Bisca took Asuka and the two young girls stayed with Bisca and Alzack. Wendy stood next to Chelia as they got ready to go out.

Erza and Gildarts picked up the injured and stood next to Makarov as he waited for the rest.

With everyone ready Makarov Pushed open the doors and they headed out. They were met with people killing each other and a woman standing on top of a building. Natsu ran and started to climb the building the woman was standing on yelling out how he was going to fight her.

Makarov sighed. Well. He knew it was bound to happen. He looked over at Lucy who looked like she wanted to follow him. He handed her, her key and told her to go. Lucy took off after Natsu. Erza watched the two run.

She knew she had a duty to bring the injured to the guild but she couldn't help but want to be with her friends. Seeing this Makarov took the body of Max that Erza was carrying and told her to keep Natsu from destroying all of Magnolia. Erza equip into her Fire Impress Armor and ran after her friends.

With most of team Natsu gone Makarov started heading towards the guild.

* * *

As they went Alzack, Mirajane and Gildarts helped the people not controlled.

"This way please!" Mirajane ushered a mother and daughter into the group of guild members and towns people. The townspeople were worried. No one really knew what was going on.

Alzack moved people along as Wakaba and Reedus lead the way for Makarov. Everyone was moving towards Fairy Tail.

Gildarts helped by going out and helping some people get into the group of members. He searched the streets for people to help.

* * *

Natsu scaled up the building. He was ready to fight. This person was doing all of this. It must be them. He heard Lucy's footsteps running towards him. He looked back briefly and saw Erza right behind her.

He pushed himself up the side of the building and landed on the roof. Erza appeared next right next to him. Then Lucy who rolled onto the roof like he did.

The woman smiled at them. Looking them over her eyes zoomed in on Lucy. The blond was holding the key.

She glared at them all. She needed the key. She was a skilled mage in the magic of earth. She could mold it to her every whim. She lifted up her hands and flicked them at the three of them.

The ground underneath them started to shake and break apart. Dirt and gravel shot up like a beam and shot towards them.

Lucy summoned Virgo's power. Her clothes changed into a maid outfit and metal cuffs hung around her wrists. She had found out that since she was now a spirit she could use her spirit's power. She could only use one at a time though.

As the rock came at them Lucy jumped up and headed straight at it. Virgos' magic was earth magic and chain magic. Lucy dug right into the oncoming attack and shattered it from the inside out.

But she was still working on the skill to be able to use the power for a long amount of time. Lucy's clothes changed back into her regular clothing. She couldn't use the magic for very long.

Erza shot towards the woman with a sword ready in her hand. The woman created a dirt wall to block Erza out. But she didn't account that Natsu had snuck behind her.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

Fire shot out of his mouth and towards the womans back. She spun around making a wall but it was too late. The fire hit her full on. But that wasn't going to stop her.

Slightly burned she glared at all of them. She was going to kill all of them and then take the damn key! She shot balls of the earth at them. They were going at speeds that would put Jet to shame.

They hit Lucy and she was slammed back as they hit her. She felt a small one go through her shoulder. She screamed out as it existed. Erza glared at the woman.

She was going to pay. Erza shot towards her again and at the last second she switched her armor. She was now in her Lightning Empress Armor. She shot a bolt of lightning towards the woman who was to slow to block it.

Natsu then picked up and attacked with a Dragon Claw attack. Lucy stood up shakily as she glared at the woman. She didn't need anyone to fight for her.

Putting her palms together she shot a beam of light towards the woman. "Heavenly Blast!" Lucy screamed. Natsu dunked out of the way just missing getting attacked. The woman was slammed back.

Lucy leaned against the wall. She smiled as she looked at Natsu and Erza. Erza walked up to her and suddenly a bandage appeared in the redheads hands.

"That was great Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he grinned at her. Lucy smiled back brightly. "Thanks!"

Erza tightened the bandage and cleaned to wound. "Lucy how did you learn that?" Erza asked. Lucys smile dropped slightly.

"Jellal taught me."

Erza let go of the bandage and looked up at the blond. She then backed away. "I see." Was all she offered. She then looked around. She didn't want to think about the blue head man. She needed to keep her mind on the battle at hand.

"I'm going to wake her up and see what she's after."

Erza walked over to the past out woman and shook her. The woman groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Erza then slapped the woman. The woman set up and looked around. Erza held her arms tightly together. "Why are you attacking Magnolia?" Erza questioned.

The woman shivered slightly. The red head was truly frightening. "I'm not going to tell you."

Natsu walked overed and and shook the woman. "Tell us why! You hurt my friends and are hurting the townspeople!" The woman shook her head. She would keep her mouth shut.

Erza then summoned a sword and pointed it at her throat. "Tell us!" The woman screamed and nodded her head.

"Okay! Okay! I was sent to receive the key of Fairy Tail! The guy told me that once I got the key to return to him!" The woman blabbed. She shut her eyes tightly.

Erza punched her out and then slung her over her shoulder. "We need to report this to Master. Lucy where is your key?" Lucy walked up to the redhead and handed her the bronze key.

"Here." Erza let go of the woman with one hand and took the key. She put it with her armor storage. Lucy smiled as she watched Erza store her key.

Natsu then slung his arm around her. "Oi! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Hope you are doing well. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing last chapter!**

**Have a wonderful day or night! **


	8. The Monster Of The Great Sea

_A rose can not bloom in darkness. A rose can not live in pure light. A rose must have both to balance it out. _

* * *

Leaves fell from the trees and landed gently on the ground. The sound of crunching entered the ears of the animals. The forest was oddly peaceful. The animals were calm as the world around them fell apart.

A young woman ran through the forest. Behind here were a group of people following her. A man ran up beside her and then ran ahead.

"We only have a little more to go!" He yelled as he lead the way. The woman nodded and grabbed the hand of her fiancé. Her bright pink hair flew behind her as she ran.

As they ran the forest thinned out and it lead to a run down building. On top of the building the symbol for Fairy Tail was raised high. As they neared they heard Lyon screaming.

"Juvia-chan! Watch as I defeat this spider!"

"Shut up Lyon! Leave her alone!"

"Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't know what to do!"

Sherry almost fell to the ground. What were they going on about? Jura swung open the door to see Lyon putting his arm around Juvia then Gray ran over and pushed him away.

"Um... Guys?" Sherry awkwardly waved her arms to get their attention.

"Why did you have to stay here! Why didn't you stay with the group!"

"I wanted to stay with Juvia-chan! Plus you stayed with us! Not the other way around!"

Jura cleared his throat to get their attention. "We were all told to come here."

Juvia looked over at the tall mage and smiled slightly. "Juvia is sorry." Lyon let her go and turned to Jura.

"Oh. You're here." Gray scratched the back of his head and looked off to the other people.

Lyon nodded and looked over at his guild members. "Makarov asked us to stay here. We are to tell you to go to the old guild."

Gray nodded his head. The members all stood there awkwardly.

"Take Lyon with you!" Gray suddenly yelled out as he pushed him into Jura. Juvia cried out as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Gray-sama wants to spend alone time with Juvia!" Lyon turned green from his puke coming up.

"No! Juvia-chan my love! The foal animal has messed with your mind! How dare you Gray!" Lyon made a tiger out of ice and sent it at Gray.

The ice sparkled in the light. The large tiger when running to attack Gray. Gray put his hands together and yelled "Ice Make Cage!" The tiger was trapped in the cage. It roared out trying to break the ice bars.

Gray glared at Lyon. How dare he attack him. "ICE MAKE CANNON!" He shot at the crazy Ice Make Animal mage. Lyon dodge and jumped out of the way. He glared at Gray.

"You ruined Juvia-chan's innocents!"

Before he could attack Gray, Lyon was pushed down by Jura as an attack almost took off his head. Everyone turned to see who did it. A man stood there waving a sword around and smirking.

"Hello." His voice was dark and evil. Something was wrong. Power poured off of him in waves. He pointed the sword at Gray. A beam shot out of the tip and shot towards Gray.

The ice make mage dodged. Juvia was shocked out of her vision of what her and Gray's children would look like. She glared at the man. The man simply smirked.

Sherry held up her wooden stick getting ready an army of her wooden toys. Jura go ready to attack.

The man pointed his sword suddenly at Ren. Before Ren could react he was shot through the heart.

Everything forze. Sherry slowly turned to her fiance. Her eyes widened. Her arms lowered and then her magic dropped. The wooden toys fell to the ground in pieces.

"Re-Ren?"

His eyes were wide and dull. The life that had been there not only a minute ago was gone. They all watched frozen as something purple came out of Ren. It was like purple smoke. It went to the smirking man.

Sherry fell to her knees and crawled over to Ren. She set at his side and the laid on his chest. Tears poured out off her eyes but she made no sound.

Juvia watched with horror as the man shot a Gray. She pushed him out of the way and turned her body into water. It hurt but it wouldn't kill her. She glared at the man.

He had just killed someone and then he had tried to kill Gray twice. The weather outside suddenly changed. The winds picked up and rain poured down from the sky.

Sherry just cried as she held onto her fiancé. She looked up with tear pouring out of her eyes. Her makeup was falling down her face and she looked awful. She glance at Juvia the woman looked insane.

Juvia's eyes were now hidden. Her hat was gone and her hair was now free to hang everywhere. The rain poured down like hail. The man still smirked.

"Are you causing the weather?" He asked Juvia amused. His bright blue eyes sparkled under his black hair. Juvia didn't answer. Gray backed up a little. He'd never seen Juvia act like this.

She was frightening. The aura coming from the water woman had everyone staring at her. Lightening lit up the sky. The thunder boomed. The wind started to swirled around and smash into the walls of the building.

The wood started to form dolls and large monsters appeared in front of Sherry. Sherry had her right arm raised holding onto the stick. The monsters looked right at the man.

The pink haired girls eyes were blurry from the tears but she harden her mind and thought of what needed to be done.

The guild members knew Sherry needed to fight this. Jura knew she could do it with the help of Juvia. The others watched as Juvia looked the man right in the eyes.

Her body was shaking and her eyes looked to be glowing red. The sky darkened and the lightning streaked along the sky.

Sherry stood up with the help of Eve who was looking down at Ren. Her bright pink hair shined in the light of the lightning. With tears still pouring down her face she attacked.

"GO! Destroy him!" She yelled. Her voice was strong yet weak at the same time. The wooden monsters attacked him. He raised his sword and shot at them.

The monster collided with the attack and shattered. Juvia raised her hands and shot them out toward the man.

"Water Nebra!" Water shot at the man and push him back.

The rain produced so much water that it started to leak through on the ground into the guild. As the water rose higher Juvia cried out as the man shot towards Gray again.

This time Gray saw it coming. "Ice Shield!"The shield protected him. Juvia turned back to the man. Her glared hardened.

"How dare you aim for Gray-sama!"

"I'm aiming for your whole guild sweetheart. Not just the damn stripper."

Juvia froze... He was aiming for he whole family? Everything in her broke. Her friends. Her family. Her Gray-sama. He was aiming for all of them... the rain stopped.

Everything stopped. Juvia couldn't hear anything. All she could see was their mouths moving but she couldn't hear the words. He was aiming for the first family she ever really had.

She didn't hear or see anything but the man in front of her smirking. She somehow knew someone with long pink hair was standing along beside her. She started walking towards the man.

Everything in her shutdown. When she was given the magic to turn her body into water she was given a warning. Don't let the monster in side of the magic control you.

The monster had tried a few times. But it never worked. She always won. But right now... Now the monster was more than alive. Her body turned into water and everything about her was gone.

The man just killed someone and he was wanting to kill everyone she cared about. She may not know this 'Ren' man but she knew that he was an ally. She also knew that the man meant a great deal to the woman.

She sympathised with the woman. If she ever loses her Gray-sama she wouldn't know what to do.

'_But you could lose him now._' A little voice whispered in her mind. She shook her head. It was the monster that always tried to take over.

'_He could die right in front of your eyes.' _It whispered again. No. She shook her head. She wouldn't lose him... She love him with all her heart. She loved him. She may complain about her love rivals but in the end as long as Gray was happy... She would do anything... She would give up anything... She truly and deeply loved the man.

Closing her eyes she blocked out the whole world. All that was left was the woman named Sherry and their enemy.

It was time to get real. No more Juvia. She was purely The Monster of the Great Sea.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm... Yeah... This story kinda focuses on everyone. But the three main, _Main, _characters are Lucy, Natsu and Makarov. But everyone else will have their moments. As seen in this chapter. **

**Ah. I am going to start school soon so I will not be able to update once a week. It will be moved to once every two weeks. Or more depending how much free time I have. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing~! Have a wonderful Day or Night~! **


	9. Nothing is right Nothing is wrong

_The sun will rise and the sun will fall. The sky will brighten and it will darken. The moon will shine and it will dem._

* * *

The ocean water near the docks calmed. The waves stopped and the land around them stopped. No sound was made. Juvia's body started to form pure water.

Juvia's water body formed a water monster. She had fins coming out the side of her neck. Her eyes flashed green then back to blue. Her body twisted like a ballerina. It bent and snapped.

The water splashed around as she moved. If the group didn't know it was a living being they would have called it beautiful art. But it was a living being. And knowing that it was Juvia made it worse for both Gray and Lyon.

The water twisted and form the shape of a tall woman wearing a dress of water. The woman had dark green eyes and long blue hair that went down to her waist.

No long was Juvia there. This woman standing before them was not the beloved water mage. No. This was someone else. She smiled at them all. The rain that had stopped started once again.

The winds howled in angry roars. The sky darkened once again. The water around all of their ankles rose. It rose to their knees. The woman standing before them slowly lost her smile.

Her green eyes shined like a bright light in the darkness. She had a look of pure evil. Her arms rose and the water swirled with her movements. The darkness in her eyes went white and she smirked.

Sherry watched with horror and amazement. This woman was once and allie but now in this form she could easily turn into a foe. She watched as the woman commanded the water and twisted it to her will.

With a cry of anger the woman raised her arms and shot water at the man that tried to kill everyone. The water was burning to the touch. When it made contact with the man he screamed.

He glared at the woman and shot at her with his sword. It shot out balls of energy at the woman. The shots went right thru her. All of them watched amazed.

The green eyes of the woman flickered blue. THe bright blue eye had tear in them. Then they were gone. Shouts could be heard from all around but the main focus was the women known as Juvia, Sherry fighting the unknown man.

He glared at the woman. Her long blue hair hanged lifelessly down her back. He turned to the other woman and shot at her. Sherry quickly blocked the attack with her wooden dolls.

* * *

The water flowed gently between all of them. Gray watched on as the woman that loved him was replaced by another. She was powerful. She was strong. She was not Juvia. She was not someone apart of Fairy Tail.

He watched as Sherry and Juvia fought along side each other. Sherry was screaming in rage at the loss of her loved one. She was still crying. The tears pouring down her face were painful to watch.

The man screamed out in rage. He dropped his sword and glared at them all.

"I will show you all my true form!"

The man grew twice his the size of Gray and was towering over everyone. His head hit the roof and his eyes changed to a bright emerald green. They shined brightly as the room darkened.

Small patches of hair sprouted everywhere on his arms and face. His body twisted and turned.

* * *

_Nothing is right in this world. Nothing is wrong either._

* * *

Juvia watched as the sea monster woman smirked. Juvia was frightened. She really was. Her heart leaped when she saw the man transform into an animal and go for an attack on Gray-sama.

The water woman screamed in agony as she watched Gray get hit. The sea monster just watched on. When she saw Gray fall to the floor holding his chest she turned to the now animal/man she was fighting.

She raised her hands and summoned water around her. The water rose and surrounded the man in a ball of water.

The sea woman melted into the water and let herself travel thru the water and rap herself around the man.

Her body twisted around his neck and started to choke him. He ran his hands along his neck scratching it. Blood trickled down the side of his throat from digging his nails into the skin of his neck.

Juvia watched with her mind going a mile a minute. It was on her Gray-sama and the fact that she was killing a person. She watched as the man under her struggle for breath. He was silently screaming. His mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

She felt what little control she had, of the monster of the sea, slip away. She watched as the woman released the now dead man. She stood up and looked around the room.

Juvia felt herself being locked in a small room in the back of her own mind. All she could do was watch.

* * *

The monster of the sea looked around and studied the people in the room. Her bright green eyes narrowed in on the man that made her body's heart stutter.

The woman who belonged to this body loved the man deeply. She hated it. She walked up to the man and bent down next to him. Her body of water flowed gently along the ground as she knelt.

He was staring at her with slightly fearful eyes. She could tell by just looking into his eyes that he loved her deeply as well.

Crawling over to him she leaned in and smirk as he lent back. Putting her lips to his ears she slow ran her hands up from his abs to his neck.

_"Love is nothing but a foolish lie."_ She whisper sweetly in his ear.

Then she slammed his head back on the hard wood wall.

* * *

**A/N:Hello~! I am so happy I can update~! You have no idea how much I've been through this past week. Well maybe you do. Anyway. I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter. Please forgive me! Thank you for reviewing~! :3 Ah, um... I'm not sure when I can update next but hopefully soon. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. **

**As always, Have a wonderful day or night!**


End file.
